For the Love of my Friends
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Draco acepta la condena que le imponen al finalizar su juicio y esa es vivir en el Mundo Muggle, lo hace porque no quiere dañar a las personas que han estado con él cuando más lo ha necesitado: sus camaradas de Slytherin; aunque no se imagina lo que pasará en el mundo que tanto odia.
1. La sentencia de Draco Malfoy

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

****Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.****

****.****

****.****

****For the Love of my Friends.****

****~Por Amor a mis Amigos~****

****Capítulo uno. La sentencia de Draco Malfoy.****

****.****

****.****

Pasado dos meses y medio de que terminara la Segunda Guerra Mágica; el Ministro de Magia: Percy Weasley mandó a llamar a Draco Mafoy para iniciar el juicio que se merece por su participación muy obvia del lado del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o al menos antes de que fuera derrotado; dicho juicio se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos días, tiempo sorprendentemente corto puesto que los preparativos desde hace meses se estaban efectuando. En el antes mencionado momento estarán presentes la entidades conocidas en el Mundo Mágico, entre los cuales figuran: el Ministro de Magia, Percy Weasley; el jefe de Aurores, Shacklebolt Kingsley; y la Junta de Líderes para la Prevención y Castigo de Actos Criminales.

Para los otros integrantes de la familia Malfoy el caso fue el siguiente. Narcissa Mafoy fue hallada inocente al manifestarse, por parte de Harry Potter, que en el momento en donde se demostrarían sus lealtades ella prefirió ayudarle mintiéndole a Voldemort sobre su supuesta muerte; por otra parte Lucius Malfoy hará servicio comunitario ayudando a la Orden del Fénix con el papeleo de cada misión que ellos hagan, por muy simple que sea. Era eso o estar en Azkaban por una larga temporada; el primogénito sabrá su veredicto dentro de dos días. Éste reza porque no sea tan malo, después de todo no cometió fechorías como Bellatrix Lestrange o cualquier servidor que haya o aun es muy buscado.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Todo saldrá bien —susurró Narcissa al tiempo que acariciaba la cabellera rubia de su único retoño.

La bruja sangre pura estaba en la habitación de Draco mientras que el padre de éste se encontraba en la sala, descansando de un agobiante día. Había tenido que hacer dos informes, lo que no hubiera estado mal pero, desgraciadamente, uno fue de cinco pergaminos y el otro de siete; mucho, a decir verdad sin embargo Lucius se decía que era mejor que estar pudriéndose en Azkaban. Es más, si continúa así, es posible que su "condena" sea reducida siempre y cuando lo haga bien y no se queje; lo último por consejo de su esposa.

—Pero, madre —dijo Draco con algo de temor, lo que no era normal en él no obstante dada la circunstancia era entendible; ¿quién, estando a punto de enfrentar un juicio, no se llena de miedo? Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Eso es algo que sabe con dieciocho años de edad, cumplió la mayoría poco tiempo después de que saliera de Hogwarts cuando iba a sexto año—, y si yo...

Cissy lo calló amorosamente— Descuida, te irá bien. No hiciste lo mismo que tu padre, lo que me enorgullece, por lo que tu castigo no será tan malo. —Le sonrió tranquilizando a su hijo.

El blondo la miró, segundos después recuperó su comportamiento normal. Algo orgulloso pero maduro, la guerra cambia a las personas, de una u otra manera. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente para normalizar su pulso sanguíneo; suspiró al lograrlo.

—Gracias, madre.

* * *

><p>Cuarenta y ocho horas transcurrieron, el tan ansiado momento llegó. Draco en conjunto con sus padres estaban en la Sala de los Juicios; el Mafoy junior estaba en el centro de dicha Sala enfrente del Ministro de Magia, al lado derecho de Percival estaba el Shacklebolt a su vez en el siniestro se localizaba a Junta de Líderes para la Prevención y Castigo de Actos Criminales; el rubio menor resistió las ganas de tragar en seco al sentir todas las miradas sobre su personas, no iba a permitir que esos notaran su debilidad... por muy compresible que sea.<p>

—Draco Lucius Malfoy —enunció Percy con voz potente y solemne, ahora sí el juzgado tragó en seco—, se inicia la sesión que llevará a cabo tu condena por los crímenes que has cometido mientras fuiste un Mortífago. —Alzó la mirada, la cual era penetrante y hasta cierto punto fría.

El Slytherin junior se dijo en su mente que debía de mantener la compostura.

—¿Algo que decir antes que se inicie la sesión? —indagó Kingsley desde su trono en lo alto del recinto; el adolescente no hizo o comentó en absoluto— En vista de ello, comencemos Ministro.

El Gryffindor bajó levemente su visión hacia un papel que, seguramente, tenía en un escritorio sorprendentemente alto... más que todo porque estaba levitando; después de terminar leerlo en voz baja él procedió a hacerlo a viva voz. Ahí se dejaban ver los hechos delictivos que cometió Draco tanto pre guerra como durante: que estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, como secuaz —o al menos así lo ponía el reporte que realizaron prontamente que el personal necesario se recuperara de las pérdidas, unas más lamentables que otras— de Severus Snape; ingresar un armario prohibido a Hogwarts, el cual sirvió para mantener comunicaciones con los Mortífagos; estar presente en la tortura propiciada por Bellatrix Lestrange hacia la bruja nacida de muggles: Hermione Granger y no hacer nada impedirlo; por último, pero no menos importante, participar directamente en la Segunda Guerra Mágica del bando del Dark Lord.

Mientras esto pasaba Narcissa intercambiaba miradas con su esposo, ésta era consciente que la mayorías de las cosas de las que acusaban a su hijo era porque ella se las había dicho. La Slytherin sabía que si ocultaba podían condenarla, lo que sería contraproducente ya que no podría estar con su primogénito para apoyarlo además es mejor que se haga un solo veredicto en vez uno en uno; sería peor para él, hablando de su hijo único.

—¿Entonces cuál es mi decreto?

La duda que fue expuesta por el heredero Malfoy hizo que la Junta de Líderes para la Prevención y Castigo de Actos Criminales comenzaran a cuchichear entre sí.

—Conociéndolo no le dará el castigo que se merece —aseveró una bruja de cuarenta y dos años de edad, pelinegra de ojos café oscuros; se refirió al Ministro, quien en el poco tiempo en su puesto era conocido por ser algo blando con los criminales.

Algo para el gusto de ellos.

—Lo sé, Stella —dictó un mago de treinta años, castaño de ojos azules—. Entonces, ¿qué haremos? No permitiré que ese delincuente ni tan juvenil ande feliz por las calles del Mundo Mágico —siseó algo enfadado, por culpa de los Mortífagos su hija murió.

—No se preocupe, Alex. Me encargaré que al menos uno de ellos tenga una detención severa. —Al mago, cuyo nombre completo era Alexander Brown, sonrió complacido. Era sabedor que ese crío no mató, directamente, a su Lavender pero ¡tenía que desquitarse con algo más que las paredes! El dolor de perder a su bebé era tan fuerte que no lo ha superado, no del todo.

Realmente Alex la extraña... a su pequeña niña risueña enamoradiza.

—A ver, éste es Draco Lucius Malfoy: un chico que pertenece a Slytherin y es un mago sangre pura —volvió a hablar la bruja de antes, no Stella sino Evangeline, era pelirroja de ojos casi negros.

—¿Sangre pura? —murmuró Stella, como teniendo una idea; sonrió maliciosa— Sé el veredicto adecuado.

Ni Alex, ni Evangeline le preguntaron cuál era, confiaban bastante en el sentido de ésta.

—El castigo que hemos decidido Shaklebolt Kingsley y yo es que... —No pudo continuar ya que Stella lo interrumpió, con voz fuerte pero no irritante informó a Malfoy.

—Serás exiliado al Mundo Muggle, donde tendrás que vivir como un Muggle en un intervalo de dos meses. —Una sonrisa se formó en la bruja al ver, de modo imperceptible, la mueca de Draco.

_No... no, ¡no! Esto es imposible _pensó Lucius asombrado; eso era peor, en su punto de vista, de lo que a su persona le tocó.

_Conserva la compostura_ meditó internamente el blondo junior.

Narcissa simplemente no encontró cómo reaccionar.

Por mucho que el Weasley quisiera revocar aquel mandato, aun no podía. No cuando estaba en el período de prueba, aquel que se le asigna al Ministro en turno para descifrar si es bueno o no para sobrellevar situaciones como estas; se mordió el labio inferior. No arriesgaría su puesto, el que tanto le costó conseguirlo.

—¿Esa es mi única opción?

—Usted lo ha dicho, señorito Malfoy —expresó, auto suficiente, la pelinegra.

El más joven de nuevo inhaló y exhaló, calmado enunció— ¿No les parece que es muy... precipitado?

Brown y Evangeline ojearon, disimuladamente, a Stella; ella sonreía sin importarle lo que pronunció.

—Puede que lo sea, joven Mafoy; pero, no olvide que sus amigos también están involucrados en esto y, a menos que no quiera dañar su reputación, le aconsejo que se reserve sus opiniones —enunció solemne.

_Qué bajo has caído, Stella _pensó el ex Auror, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Acto que pasó desapercibido.

—Me está chantajeando —aseguró Draco sintiendo la ira que se extendía en su cuerpo, ¡meter a sus amigos, o a algunos de ellos! ya que no todos entran en esa categoría, sin embargo, eso lo poco noble que llegó a ser la estirada; él era sabedor que sus... compañeros, sí eso, tenían sus propios problemas como para meterles uno más. Por mucho que le desagrade el hecho que Pansy hace complejo de sombra irritante, que Goyle se coma sus bocadillos, que Blaise y Nott en ocasiones se pongan a discutir sobre temas medianamente interesante... si no es que están haciendo competencias que no rebajan sus estatus. No, no podía. Los apreciaba: Goyle y Parkinson han estado con él desde su primer año en Hogwarts; Zabini se le unió en sexto, poco antes de irse del Colegio; y Theodore al volver al castillo en su séptimo año, poco después de la Batalla.

Con el poco tiempo que ha llevado con ellos, o mucho dependiendo quién sea, les cogió cierto sentimiento que no puede descifrar pero que ahora, en ese momento, le está haciendo presión en el pecho. No debía herirlos, no ahora que más o menos han logrado rehacer sus vidas. Sobre todo a Goyle, quien perdió a Crabbe y eso que eran hipotéticamente unidos ¡si hasta se pusieron apodos! No, hasta para él dañar de esa manera a sus compañeros de Casa era ir demasiado lejos; no, no lo haría.

Aunque eso significara vivir como un asqueroso Muggle, pese a que fuesen dos meses.

—Lo haré; viviré en el Mundo Muggle —aceptó con voz seria y que reflejaba que no retrocedería a su palabra.

A cualquiera, menos a ellos.

—Perfecto —pronunció Evangeline, complacida. De hecho los tres Líderes presentes lo estaban, no había mejor detención para Draco que esa—. En breve los cinco discutiremos los lineamentos.

Draco asintió en comprensión.

Y Lucius en conjunto con Cissy, para sorpresa suya, en vez de estar espantados se pusieron orgullosos... de que su hijo halla madurado por su cuenta.

_Estoy orgullosa de ti _pensó Narcissa, con una sonrisa fría.

_Has cambiado Draco. No sé si para bien o para mal pero has cambiado, me satisface _meditó el patriarca Malfoy.

A escuchar los lineamientos en breve para que el rubio menor empiece su vida en un mundo que apenas conoce:

El Mundo Muggle.


	2. La llegada al Mundo Muggle

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

****.****

****.****

****For the Love of my Friends.****

****~Por Amor a mis Amigos~****

****Capítulo dos. Llegada al Mundo Muggle, ha comenzar la vida Muggle.****

****.****

****.****

Draco estaba en su habitación alistando todo para iniciar su nueva vida, hace dos horas que terminó el juicio y sólo le dieron hasta las siete de la mañana del día siguiente para que se fuera. No negaba que se puso muy nervioso cuando entró en su mansión, ¿eso era lo peor que le pudieron haber hecho? ¡Sí, para él sí! Hubiera preferido cualquier cosas menos pasar sesenta días en el mundo de los sangre sucias... ¡qué horripilante! Suspiró, no lograría nada comportándose como el crío inmaduro que ya no era. Se sentó cuando terminó de hacerlo; recordó lo que pasó hace poquito tiempo.

_**L**os comentarios por lo bajo acabaron entre Stella, Alexander y Evangeline; finalmente ese trío logró poner los mejores lineamientos, los que harían sufrir a Malfoy junior. Oh, sí. Seguro que sí. Después de que Alex se aclarara la garganta profirió._

_—Draco Lucius Malfoy, debes cumplir las siguientes reglas si no quieres que la condena se te prolongue. —El mago sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el centro del salón, ahí apareció una especie de espejo donde se dejaron ver las condiciones._

_._

_1. Queda estrictamente prohibido el uso de la magia, de cualquier tipo._

_2. Prohibido pedirle ayuda a cualquier squib, mestizo o bruja/mago nacido__(a) muggle antes que se cumpla el primer mes._

_3. De no cumplir las reglas anteriores se te sumarán dos meses más.__  
><em>

_._

_Afortunadamente solamente eran tres, pero esas sí que lo dejaron entre la espada y la pared._

_Definitivamente estaba condenado._

Draco carraspeó irritado, ¡odiaba a ese trío! Aunque pudieron haberle agregado más condiciones, suspiró hastiado. No sabía el por qué del odio de Alexander, ¿será que le hizo algo? No, él no recordó nada sobre ese hombre; se alzó los hombros sentándose en la cama. Optó por enfocarse en otra cosa: ¿Cómo le haría para sobrevivir el ese mundo de cuarta? "Prohibido el uso de la magia", "prohibido pedir ayuda antes que se cumpla el primer mes", "se alargará el plazo"... ¿¡es que estaban dementes o qué?! ¿Cómo osaron pensar que un mago de su clase sobreviviría a semejante tortura ¡sin magia!? Descartó olímpicamente la regla número dos, por nada del mundo se rebajaría a ese nivel; no~ tenía orgullo que no pensaba perder.

Volvió a suspirar, lo que tenía que hacer por proteger a su amigos.

—Draco. —Oyó decir a Narcissa, quien entró a sus aposentos. La faquir se veía un poco alterada, como si no quisiera que su hijo se enfrentara a ese gran reto pero a la vez se notaba que confiaba en el juicio de su hijo, un poco contradictorio a ciencia cierta—. ¿Ya tienes todo listo? —preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, así ella miró a su hijo que no estaba completamente seguro sobre si ir o no a ese espantoso lar; suspiró entendiendo ese comportamiento y de paso recordando a su ex hermana Andrómeda.

Nunca olvidaría la cara de esa mujer: tan decidida pero a la vez temerosa.

—Sí, madre —respondió el adolescente escuetamente.

Narcissa alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

—Hijo, te daré tres consejos —suscitó ganándose la atención del mago, su madre siempre era muy sabia con sus consejos aunque no los diera muy a menudo—: primero, no te acobardes ante nada; segundo, créeme que llegará un momento en que te deberás tragar tu orgullo... hazlo; tercero, no te rindas.

Pocas palabras y sin mucha explicación se necesitaron para que Draco recuperara la confianza que dejó en aquel lugar, no entendió el tip número dos pero tampoco empezó un debate. Si su madre lo decía es porque pasaría —cosa que él se aseguraría que no— sin embargo lo tendrá en cuenta, le sonrió agradecido; no es que fuera cobarde sino que... ¡vale, le daba un poquito de pavor! Pero sólo eso, no era para que hicieran un melodrama digno de los de Pansy; ante la mención desistió de borrar su sonrisa.

La extrañaría a ella y a todos sus amigos, no mentiría sobre eso.

—¿Padre está? —interrogó al momento que se levantaba y cogió su maletín encantado, para que le cupieran varias cosas, se encaminó a la puerta.

—No, se fue con los Aurores.

—¿Crees que lo lograré? —Se detuvo para preguntarle, era una duda que tuvo desde que recibió su sentencia. No era ningún cobarde pero no se quería ir sin resolverla, no sabía el por qué pero no sentía tan valiente como antes.

—Sí. —Su madre siempre era una mujer de pocas palabras, pero ese "sí" le bastó a Draco.

—Hasta pronto, madre. —Alzó una mano y le sonrió por última vez a Narcissa.

Ella devolvió el gesto.

En el momento en que el joven cruzó la puerta, la mujer pensó.

_Me encantaría creerme ese "sí"_.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después Draco estaba caminando por las aceras del Londres Muggle mientras arrastraba sus tres maletas —previamente encantadas para que entrara todo lo que necesitaría—, él buscaba algún lugar en el cual pudiera hospedarse y sabía que debía ser de lujo o de lo contrario su reputación estaría manchada... no era como si tuviera algo más que perder pero su dignidad no sería fácil de dejar atrás. Se detuvo en un parque y, sin sentarse en las polvorientas bancas, abrió el mapa y se dedicó a buscar el mejor lugar.<p>

—Con solo que sea decente me basta —comenzó Draco ubicando su vista en la parte diestra del objeto—... por ahora —añadió.

Cinco minutos pasaron para que su mente hiciera un clic y dicha sea de paso que reflexionó en algo que había pasado por alto.

—¡Genial —gritó en ironía Malfoy, cerró el papel—, eres genial. Draco! Piensas hospedarte sin tener dinero de los sangre sucia, genio.

Inconscientemente se sentó en la banca muy irritado, tenía que conseguir trabajo sí o sí; en el mundo mágico no lo necesitaba ya que poseía el dinero de su familia pero, aquí, dudaba que lo dejarían quedarse en cualquier sitio sin billetes en mano... suspiró casino, ahora debía de pensar en algún lugar que le diera trabajo. ¿Pero, qué tipo? Siendo sincero no sabía hacer nada sin magia y, para evitar la tentación de romper la regla número uno, dejó su varita en su cuarto.

De nuevo suspiró, tenía que idear un plan pronto.

—Mejor si es antes que el sol se oculte.

En ese caso aún le quedaba algo de tiempo, era la una de la tarde, afortunadamente se llevó un poco de comida; Draco meditó, también, en que no se confiaría demasiado. No fuera a ser que se equivocara —¡en grande!— en su primer día.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?


	3. ¡A conseguir trabajo!

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Excepto los OC que aparecerán, esos son de mi propiedad xD**

****.****

****.****

****For the Love of my Friends.****

****~Por Amor a mis Amigos~****

****Capítulo tres. ¡A conseguir trabajo!****

****.****

****.****

Llevaba alrededor de quince minutos pensando en qué podía hacer, al final se decidió por empezar a buscar en ese mapa algún local —preferiblemente decente— en donde poder trabajar; tenía que tener un sólo requisito: ¡que no fuera uno... como decirlo... que no fuera uno de algo complejo! Es decir, que no fuera un trabajo tipo enseñanza o algo por el estilo. Volvió a agarrar el mapa y buscó diligentemente un puesto, encontró tres que llamaron su atención: el primero era un restaurante, el segundo era un tienda algo ¿moderna? y el último era algo —como una— ¿escuela de artes marciales? ¿Para que le serviría enseñar algo de artes "marsupiales" o lo qué sea? No, en definitivo primero iría al puesto número tres, era intrigante saber que son artes "marinas".

Su vista se enfocó en la calle donde estaría pero había un minúsculo, insignificante y pequeño detalle: ¡no conocía absolutamente nada del Mundo Muggle! y menos sabría dónde queda ese lugar; bufó irritado, ¡era increíble su mala suerte!

—No puedo pedirle ayuda a ningún nacido/a muggle o squib (y no es como si quisiera hacerlo) sin embargo —comentó Draco, recordó las palabras de su madre— ¡primero beso a Granger antes de tragarme mi orgullo! ¡No, no y no! ¡Me niego rotundamente a hacerlo! ¡No! —Quedó descartada la opción de pedirle ayuda a un sangre sucia, después de todo, no iba en contra de las reglas mas sí en contra de su orgullo como un Malfoy y defensor de la pureza de sangre.

¡¿Entonces ahora qué haría?! Iba a tener que hablar con asqueroso y repugnante sangre sucia sí o sí. Pero, el quid del asunto era ¡que eso iba en contra de todos sus principios! "Llegará el momento en que te tragues tu orgullo, hazlo", no, por primera vez no obedecería a Narcissa... ¡primero vuela sobre esa bestia ponzoñosa: Buckbeack, antes que realizar esa acción! No obstante... ¡ay, qué difícil situación!

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora y aun no encontraba el condenado puerto —no era como si lo pudiera hallar, ya que se confundió y terminó en otra calle que no era—, así que ahora ya estaba hastiado. Tontos sangre sucias, ridícula sentencia ¡y absurda su existencia! Tener que vivir ahí por sesenta días, ja; por muy desesperado que se encuentre no haría una rabieta, sería impropio de un Malfoy.

—Odio este mundo —siseó irritado al tiempo que se apoyaba en el muro más cercano, odiaba a los asquerosos sangre sucia y a su modo de vida tan... exótico, que se quede en exótico.

Una chica de diecinueve años iba caminando a su alrededor y alzó una ceja al ver la ropa tan... excéntrica del Malfoy —entiéndase ropa que no combinaba para nada, algo así como un bufón— y se acercó y preguntó:

—¿Trabaja en un circo?

Draco la miró intrigado, ¿En nombre de Merlín, qué es un circo? La miró de reojo y notó sus facciones: pelinegra de ojos azules, poco busto y con cara de burla, además se veía un poco oscura; bufó y gruñó:

—¿Conoce algún lugar donde pueda trabajar... y que no sea tan complicado dicho empleo? —preguntó con fastidio y decidió ignorar lo preguntado por la pelinegra, ella le miró con una sonrisa algo escalofriante y rió de manera jovial; increíble que se tuvo que rebajar a ese nivel, bueno, no estaba en contra de las reglas así que no había ningún problema. ¿Cierto?

—Puede venir conmigo, mi familia tiene un restaurante en el que puede trabajar —informó sin dejar esa sonrisa de lado. Por su lado Draco no veía nada de malo trabajar en un restaurante, no podía ser tan difícil ¿o sí? Algo era algo y no era como si tuviera mucho de donde escoger—. ¿Quiere hacerlo?

_Odio este asqueroso y extraño mundo _pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—En ese caso sígueme —pidió la desconocida al momento en que le hacía un ademan con la mano, enfurruñado la siguió.

_Lo que uno tiene que hacer para sobrevivir _soltó un pequeño suspiro, tanto que ella no lo notó.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a un restaurante que le asqueó en seguida, más que todo porque no cumplía con sus estandares, pero entró en cuanto la fémina le indicó que lo hiciera; una vez adentro pudo ver que era más o menos decente —para él— así que decidió darle una <em>minúscula <em>oportunidad. Al parecer no había nadie, no era como si le importara, la sangre sucia ingresó en una habitación —antes le dijo que se quedara allí— y luego salió con una ¿escoba? ¿Qué hacía una sangre sucia con una escoba? Ahora que examinaba detalladamente ese objeto se dio cuenta que no reconocía la marca, ¿sería de un módelo nuevo de escoba _voladora_? _  
><em>

—Demuéstrame que puedes hacer con esto —ordenó y le arrojó la escoba a la cara. Se sentó encima del mostrado y continúo sonriendo.

Malfoy la agarró —y la mató con la mirada— y lo vio con duda. ¿Esperaba que volara o qué? Bueno, si eso quería lo haría. Tomó el susodicho objeto, colocó sus manos en el mango y pasó su pie derecho sobre él; después escuchó una carcajada cuando intentó volar y la ley de la gravedad actuó sobre él. Enfurruñado fulminó al intento barato de escoba _voladora _y luego a su anfitriona por osar burlarse de un mago sangre pura, ¿podía odiar más ese lar? Al parecer sí._  
><em>

—No... te... rías —trató de decirlo con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo fallando estrepitosamente. Sentía que si tuviera su varita le... no, no la tenía.

—Pero, chico, es gracioso —habló entre risas— ¡¿Volar en una escoba?! Es la primera vez que veo semejante acto, primero pensé que era un bufón —insertar mirada matadora en Draco— pero ahora veo que tenía razón —no siguió por sus risas, que no menguaban.

Un tic en su ojo derecho afloró en cuanto temrinó la frase, debía de tranquilizarse si quería conseguir un empleo.

—¿Entonces qué espera que haga? —Bueno, no fue tan cordial con ella pero ¿la intención cuenta, verdad?

—Barrer —respondió como si fuera una obviedad.

_En nombre de Merlín, ¿cómo espera que yo, un mago, sepa lo que es "barrer"? _pensó confundido, naturalmente no lo demostró.

Miró el _vil _objeto de manera analítica, como si esperara que fuera a darle la respuesta. Bufó, de nuevo, y lo cogió por el mango y, levantándolo, empezó a "barrer" el techo —entiéndase mover la escoba de un lado a otro sin hacer mayor contacto con ese lugar—, frunció el ceño cuando se enteró que _nada _hacía con _eso_. Decidido a hacerlo bien, movió con frenesí de nuevo el objeto pero lo único que obtuvo fue que la escoba se saliera de sus mano, se elevara y, de nuevo, se viniera hacia él; le cayó de bruces en su bella cabecita.

Una segunda carcajada resonó y una segunda mirada fulminante también hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Contratado chico! ¡Contigo segurísimo que nuestro clientes tendrán muchísima diversión!

_No... la... mates _pensó irritado, ¿¡en qué momento pasó a convertirse en un _bufón_?!

—Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, no _chico, _muchacha —siseó con su tic aumentando.

—Soy Samanta Bennet, llámame Sadie, Draco.

Decidido. La odiaba, con toda su alma.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso de llamarme por _mi nombre_? Me dirás _Malfoy, _¿entendido, _Bennet_? —puso todo su esfuerzo por no decir "asquerosa sangre sucia", ya que si lo hubiera dicho lo hubiera echado todo a perder.

Samanta sonrió divertida— Entendido, Malfoy.

Y luego ambos se fueron hacia adentro, tenía mucho por hacer.


End file.
